Recently, since the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices, such as mobile communication terminals, smart phones, tablets, personal computers, notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wearable devices, digital cameras, personal computers, or the like are widely used.
Users may browse images using the electronic device while the images switch in sequence according to a user input or while the images automatically switch in sequence through settings of the electronic device (e.g., a slide show function). In the electronic device, an automatic transition method is provided in a standardized form according to a predetermined screen transition method. For example, the electronic device provides a screen transition (e.g., a slide show) by switching and displaying the images in sequence (order) at a fixed speed (e.g., a constant speed) in a predetermined specific pattern.